Rikimaru (Tenchu)
Summary Rikimaru (力丸) is a master ninja and the leader of the Azuma Ninja clan, a loyal spy of Lord Matsunoshin Gohda and his country. Raised in the way of the ninja by Azuma Shiunsai, Rikimaru became perhaps the youngest leader of the Azuma Ninja ever, after a series of harrowing trials early in the reign of Lord Gohda. Power and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, 9-A | 8-C | 8-C Name: Rikimaru Azuma Origin: Tenchu Gender: Male Age: N/A Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Hensojutsu (Chameleon Art), Taijutsu (Body Art), Kenjutsu (Sword Art), a minor example of Sojutsu (Spear Art), Kyujutsu (Archery Art), Suijutsu (Swimming Art), Suirenjutsu (Water Survival Art), Intonjutsu (Escaping and Concealment Art), a minor example of Dohjutsu (Eye Techniques), Iaijutsu (Quick blade draw techniques), Jutaijutsu (A combination of Taijutsu and weapons.), Ninjutsu (Ninja Arts), Lightning manipulation (By using Wrath of Heaven, his ultimate technique which saps his blood to 1% as a sacrifice to instantly kill the target he has impaled.), Explosion Manipulation (with bombs) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Is shown to be able to effortlessly jump over tall walls, scale them and even overpower one. Stopped a giant boulder with nothing but his physical strength, was crushed by it and survived), Small Building level with ninja items (One of his bombs obliterated a large storage room.) | Building level (In Tenchu 3, when Rikimaru fought against Onikage at Tenrai's hideout, the force of his slash made enough force to make the tall cylinder platforms fall. These cylinders were as taller and big as the hideout itself. Able to face off against Mei Oh.) | Building level Speed: Subsonic | Supersonic (In Tenchu 4, when Rikimaru moved past a bandit to interrogate him, we could only see a shadow from where he started and nothing else before he appeared on the other side.) | Hypersonic (Evil CEO's electrical bolt travels really fast, it can shoot from the length of his entire office in seconds. Rikimaru can dodge this.) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (He can carry adult humans and a big machine doll twice his size with ease and toss it.) | Class 5 (He lifted a giant boulder. This boulder was a very big boulder for it was as big and wide as the cave they were in.) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Building Class | Building Class Durability: At least Wall level | Building level (Can survive small building level explosions. Was crushed by a giant boulder.) | Building level Stamina: Very high (Was able to survive the crush of a boulder and escape. Jumped down a waterfall and swam to all the way to a town. Took a lightning strike from Tenrai and survived it.) Range: Standard melee range with Izayoi (His sword). Longer range with spear and bow. Even longer range with throwing and shooting weapons. Standard Equipment: Izayoi (His Clan's sword which is now infused with part of Shichishito which allows it to fuse with Rikimaru's energy and Dohjutsu to repel magic and withstand elemental attacks.), Ninja Items. Fugaku (A larger version of his Izayoi.) Muramasa (The muramasa would only drain the user's energy when the weapon was drawn; when sheathed it was harmless. The blade glowed with a faint blue light. Though the weapon would drain life energy, the wielder could replenish his reserves of strength by killing enemies with it, as the blade would convert blood into energy.) Intelligence: A very proficient killer. He is a professionally trained assassin and can fight through impossible odds. When he learned how to fight with a clear mind, he is ten times as deadlier. Has many ways to kill enemies and many ways to use his abilities and surroundings to his advantage. A brilliant tactician. Has intuition that is often correct. Can predict movement of fighters who move instantaneously, such as Kagura. Weaknesses: Rikimaru can get very angry (On rare occasions) and has no sense of humor. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ninja Deep Sleep Technique:' This technique allows Rikimaru to transfer his shadow far and wide across the land, seemingly to allow him to protect or fight a certain target, allowing him to battle or protect something until he arrives. He explained this to Lord Gohda in Tenchu 3, showing that it was his "Shadow" that protected Lord Gohda when he was in danger. He can also use this technique to substitute himself with a clone, the clone can fight and take damage as if it were himself. Once the clone dies, he will reveal himself. *'Shoulder Thrust Combo:' (Available for Rikimaru only; unlocked by gaining nine kanji in Rikimaru's first mission): Push enemies far away using the shoulder thrust combo. Thrust enemies off cliffs, into pitfalls, or into walls so you can prepare yourself with items or run away. *'Ninjutsu Block:' (Unlocked by gaining nine kanji in Rikimaru's second mission or Ayame's second mission): Block and push enemies off balance at the same time. Enemies will be vulnerable to attacks while they are off balance. *'Ninja Vision:' (Unlocked by gaining nine kanji in Rikimaru's third mission or Ayame's third mission): You can see farther with ninja vision. Throw items farther and scout out enemy patterns using ninja vision. *'Grappling Hook Combo:' (Unlocked by gaining nine kanji in Rikimaru's fourth mission or Ayame's fourth mission): Link combos with the grappling hook. Perform continuous combos using the grappling hook combo technique. *'Cling to Ceiling:' (Unlocked by gaining nine kanji in Rikimaru's fifth mission or Ayame's fifth mission): Use the cling to ceiling move to avoid being spotted. Drop poison rice balls down to lure enemies into position for a stealth kill using the cling to ceiling technique. Beware that you cannot cling to a ceiling for long periods of time. *'Feign Death:' (Unlocked by gaining nine kanji in Rikimaru's sixth mission or Ayame's sixth mission): Lure enemies closer to you by pretending to kill yourself. For an easy kill, press the square button when enemies peer over your body. You will need a lot of energy to perform this move. You will lose energy slowly while pretending to be dead. *'Wall Kick:' (Unlocked by gaining nine kanji in Rikimaru's seventh mission or Ayame's seventh mission): Jump toward a wall and kick off of it to hit an enemy. Use it mainly as a surprise attack against an enemy. Enemies aware of your existence will block attacks coming off the wall. *'Ninja Mind Control:' (Unlocked by gaining nine kanji in Rikimaru's eighth mission or Ayame's eighth mission): Use ninja mind control to make enemies attack other enemies. You must land the attack in order for the mind control to work. Ninja mind control will wear off after a set period of time. It will only work on one enemy at a time, and it will not work on bosses.) *'Wrath of Heaven:' (Unlocked by gaining nine kanji in Rikimaru's ninth mission or Ayame's ninth mission): Kill enemies with one hit using wrath of heaven. Using wrath of heaven will leave you with only one energy hit point, so use it with caution.) Key: Base Form | Tenchu 3 | Tenchu 4 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Electricity Users Category:Tenchu Category:Male Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Assassins Category:Sword Users Category:FromSoftware Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8